


The Protector

by ZingerB



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Angels, F/F, Fate & Destiny, Forbidden Love, Mission Fic, Other, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:04:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZingerB/pseuds/ZingerB
Summary: Kara Davers has become a nomad, relinquishing all communication with the big man up above. A special task has been bestowed upon her as punishment from cutting off all ties from her true nature.Kara's mission now is in order for her to be accepted back, she must prove herself first by protecting Lena Luthor. It is crucial for Kara to protect her until the woman is put back on the right path. For what was meant to be a quick and easy task, transforms unexpectedly as overtime Kara becomes fascinated with this human and wants to learn more about her on a deeper and personal level.





	1. Fallen

Underneath a dark misty sky, a small blackbird glided against the harsh winter breeze: soaring at a swift pace until finding refuge next to a bleak and secluded building. The bird took solace on a nearby electricity pole while its eyes roamed frantically, until finally resting on a mysterious figure; watching and waiting as though it was silently memorizing the woman’s unique energy from afar. The blackbird watched from a distance as the woman's body generated a glow as she leaned across the counter to converse with one of the pretty bartenders.

The winged creature chirped excitedly when it found what it was looking for, tightening its claws underneath its wings. Its focussed eyes studied the blonde haired woman with caution, through an opaque dense window. The woman was oblivious to the bird's interest in her as she continued conversing with the bartender maintaining her natural slight smirk. A sound similar to thunder caught the feathered creature off guard. It swiftly turned its head to focus on a drunken man being hurled outside of the doors of the late-night bar.

The bird flapped its arms furiously upon realizing it had just lost sight of the woman. Distressed and anxious by the loss, the bird's black wings drew out magnificently before charging towards the pub's entryway, searching for a new location.

 

The lavatory door from inside of the pub flung open, allowing for the woman with flawless blonde hair to emerge from its confinement. She strutted smoothly across the empty bar, finding comfort inside an isolated booth, reserved only for her.

The blonde haired woman appeared fascinated while carelessly scattering ripped paper all over the small round table. Some ripped pieces were placed neatly in the order of numbers, others were scrunched up jibberish only she had understood; some notes had strange symbols clearly not from this world. Her schooner of beer was only a few sips away from needing to be replenished and yet her attention remained fixated on the ever-changing screen before her. The blonde was now holding two separate pieces of paper in each hand, only interested in betting on numerous American sports.

A waiter with soft eyes and thin black hair was intrigued by the woman's presence, watching carefully as the blonde polished off her glass. The worker used it as her cue to approach the isolated VIP room, designed for betting on various sports, and more importantly where the woman she was very interested in was currently occupying. The waitress approached the mysterious woman with much curiosity. How was it that the blonde was new to town, with no history of ever visiting before and yet still had an aura of warmth surrounding her as if everyone in town knew her well? The lonesome woman already seemed to have won over the bartenders' affection with her charm and alluring stories. Though, if it wasn’t for her obscure nature, the waitress wondered if she would be captivated by her presence at all. 

“Another beer hun?”

The waitress' body was adjacent to the woman, waiting patiently to capture the blondes attention from the few bright screens before her. The blonde in return took note of what the waitress was referring to and handed over the warm glass, making sure to boldly brush her fingertips along the waitresses hand, creating a spark between them.

 

“Oh, you know me Zoe” The blonde haired woman winked back.

 

Zoe's heart skipped a beat but fixed her stance upon realizing the blonde haired woman was pointing directly at her name tag. Both women giggled in response to Zoe's confusion.

 

“I have a question for ya?”

 

The woman who was momentarily fixated on her bets raised one of her eyebrows, anticipating the question that was about to follow.

 

“Go on”

 

“Danvers is it?” The woman smiled and nodded as she continued compartmentalizing her attention between the screen and the waitress.

 

“That’s right”

 

“So does this Danvers have a first name?” Zoe bit her lip.

 

The blonde tilted her head as though she were thinking of a clever response.

 

“Kara” Kara’s smile illuminated brightly inside of the dimly lit room. 

 

The way Kara spoke with ingenuity made Zoe feel as though Kara embodied a different aura to any other human she had ever met before.

 

“That’s a pretty name to match a pretty face. So what do you do for a living Kara Danvers?”

 

Kara paused before intently looking up back at Zoe.

 

“I’m an angel” Kara replied firmly as though it was a matter of fact.

 

Zoe chuckled at the woman's intense nature.

 

“Yes and I’m Mother Teresa” The waitress giggled to herself while lifting the warm glass and centered it on her tray. "You're a strange one, Danvers" Zoe acknowledged the blonde before making her way back to the bar. She looked back at Kara flirtatiously which made Kara shuffle in her seat.

 

Kara watched as Zoe shuffled back to the bar and smirked to herself. Humans weren't so bad Kara pondered. She had mentally pat herself on the back for managing to keep her secret for the umpteenth time, though it was never that hard, the humans wouldn't ever believe her anyways. Kara's blue eyes were alerted back to the screen in front of her, almost hypnotized by the flashing white lights. Almost. The blonde discovered many ways to shield her mind from anything that could enchant her consciousness since arriving upon Earth. 

 

A few hours crept by as though it were only minutes, and during that time Kara counted at least a hundred random patrons pass her by, all consumed by their own personal discrepancies. One thing they all had in common was that they had missed the signs they were in the presence of an angel. Throughout the night various men and women continued communicating with the bartenders how or why they ended up at a pub after one am in the morning. All the stories they told were all similar, nothing Kara hadn't heard before. Time to call it a night Kara pondered as she scrunched up her losses. The angel retained a few scribbled papers inside her pocket for a rainy day. She walked with ease by different kinds of men and women all carrying with them broken hearts. Kara could sense some felt so empty inside that their only form of comfort was by communicating with their glass of alcohol, as though it contained all the answers.

Kara nearly stumbled into two men, sprawling over a woman they wanted to give a ride home. The larger man toppled over the smaller one and soon after they both unsurprisingly fell unconscious. She yawned as she decided to crouch down at their level and inspect a silver cross between a couple of her fingers.

 

“That’s not going to help you here buddy” One of the men grunted as though he was replying to her sarcastic statement.

 

Kara released the necklace and continued out onto an empty street, where the only lights she saw were shimmering directly from the street lamps. She felt lost in the crowd while treading carefully through the dark and lonely streets. Sometimes the angel felt that she was just put on this earth to live her life as a human and not to help others like she was born to. Her creator intended for her to do a lot of great things and yet Kara never felt she could live up to his high expectations: she would associate her youth with the hard days of training and resented her creator for only ending up caring about her skills and not who she really was. 

Something felt different in the air, the angel came to a halt as she observed a couple of homeless people and gently placed a large bundle of notes into their tin cans. She wasn't sure if that would make a difference in their lives at all but Kara knew just a shimmer of hope was enough to spark an idea and that idea could potentially be something that would get them off the streets. 

 

A homeless woman felt a gust of wind pass by her and looked up to find where the breeze originated from. She then tilted her head as her mouth became wide in astonishment. The woman was speechless, noticing there was now a large amount of money protruding from inside her tin can. Kara watched from afar and smiled to herself at the homeless woman who was amazed and shoved her friend harshly in order to wake him up. They both laughed with joy and soon after both looked frantically around them in order to find and thank the individual who had given them a second chance. The angel smirked in front of the man and woman, remaining invisible. She went back to her hidden mode and that's the way she always wanted to be. Destined to live alone, only showing her form at times she wanted to. Kara had to remind herself that transforming into her human form would make her weak and tired, so she would only be able to attain that ability for small lengths of time. 

 

The angel was referred to by her brothers and sisters as _**"Kara the Protector,"**_ but over the many years she lived on this earth, she hadn't felt like humans needed much of her protection anymore. Kara longed for more than that in her life and needed a break. She contemplated this to herself on many occasions as she knew it was time to search for something different. Humans were complex beings and it fascinated her that they had the ability to love but some would prefer to choose hate, it still was the one thing that never made sense to her. Stopping abruptly, the angel looked up at and noticed she arrived at her apartment sooner than expected. Kara had too many thoughts running around in her mind, that she was oblivious to the sudden stillness that emerged.

She frowned when she felt something shove her forward. As the angel turned around, all she found staring back at her were the few cars resting alongside the curb. Kara wasn't afraid only irritated for there would be one person in the world who cared to search for her, especially this early in the morning.

 

"Mon-El, come out, come out wherever you are" Kara huffed when greeted by silence.

 

The angel felt another shove and managed to quickly rotate her body just in time to enclose her grip in mid-air. To any human, it would look like she was merely holding onto thin air, but Kara was positive that she had caught Mon-El's arm just in time; fortunately for her, the man's reflexes had never been as quick as hers.

 

"Ow!"

 

"Show yourself!" Kara refused to remove her grip until the man completed her request.

 

"Fine, you don't need to be so rough" Kara rolled her eyes in response to Mon-El's whining.

 

The blonde met the eyes of a man who with short black hair supporting a small stubble and shook her head. The white suit he wore demonstrated his status but Kara wasn't intimated by his presence at all.

 

"Why are you here? or better yet how did you even find me?"

 

"I was asked to follow after you after confrontation day between you and father"

 

Kara folded her arms with displeasure.

 

"That was taken way out of context Mon-El and out of everyone you should be on my side" Kara looked away trying to hide the hurt she felt.

 

Mon-El eye's lowered towards the ground, feeling perturbed then cautiously he moved them back up to search for Kara's eyes.

 

"I am on your side" Mon-El responded agitated by her words. "I begged father to give you another chance, truly, for you to redeem yourself and you-you should be happy that I've managed to come up with a solution." Mon-El shook his head. "What is this now, the fourth time in a century I have saved you from complete abandonment?" Mon-El started counting random numbers on his fingers as Kara glared back at him.

 

"Really and what is this 'solution'?" Kara raised one of her eyebrows with genuine curiosity.

 

"You're allowed back home on one condition" Mon-El paused. "You must protect Lena Luthor"

 

Kara's mouth fell open feeling a blend of shock and confusion.

 

"Who?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Can You Hear Me?

Kara's fixated upon a calm Mon-El, while she kept her arms crossed tightly against her chest. The angel continued playing with his gold watch, which bothered Kara even more.

 

"So that's it?" said Kara frustratedly, "There was no other form of compromise you could have agreed upon with father?" The inside of the angel's eyes emitted flames and Mon-El shifted his stance as if he felt the heat.

 

It felt like hours before Mon-El acknowledged what Kara had said. He sneered back at the angel to show he hadn't understood the angels' resentment.

 

"I did more than what any of the others what would have done for you!"

 

"What about Alex?" Both of Kara's hands were now firmly pressed against slender hips.

 

"She is in enough hot water already from mother and father for trying to unbolt the gates open, just to search for you!" Mon-El's posture grew ever so slightly.

 

"So why isn't she here looking for me instead of you?" Kara's eyes' were now crinkled.

 

"You didn't hear?" The man sank back onto his feet suddenly realized that he shouldn't be mad at Kara's ignorance. How was it possible for the angel to keep up with any news in relation to their kind when she left everything behind? It was Kara's decision to send herself as far as possible from where she could remain kept in the dark. Mon-El definitely should have known better.

 

"Hear what? Surely you have grasped the fact by now that I've been living alone for nearly a quarter of a century" Kara's expression hinted a flicker of sadness and Mon-El, fortunately, caught it just in time; he had expected that sullen response from the angel.

 

When Kara placed her hand on the doorknob of her apartment, Mon-El could not dismiss the ' _For Sale'_   sign that hung loosely at the top of the door, before inviting himself inside. Kara instantly flicked her right hand in mid-air over the tiny switch, generating a soft yellow glow throughout the open rooms.

 

The apartment she occupied was not what you would call safe or home-like, though it hadn't bothered the angel as nothing had felt like home since leaving Heaven. For any human walking past at this hour of the night, seeing the lights turned on inside an abandoned building, would certainly make them rethink taking the same route again.

Many locals believed the apartment was haunted.

 

Mon-El eyes roamed the room unimpressed by what he saw, he thought Kara could have done a lot better. Kara in return began to fiddle with her white silk shirt, not liking the way Mon-El was judging her new home.

 

The angel watched as the man stroked the plastic covered lounge, almost as if he could feel the soft texture. Mon-El continued maneuvering around her apartment while Kara kept an eye on his every movement: the possessions had not belonged to her but she still felt a responsibility for them.

 

This was part of Mon-El's strange humor acting human whenever he was in her presence. He had assumed this was what humans would do on a daily basis, play with their belongings and nothing else. The intelligence and comprehension skills of humans had made a strong impression on Mon-El for they were evolving too slow for his high standards. The angel had never been much of a fan of humankind, so that's why he was always suited to the job of determining who or not was allowed to enter inside the golden pearly gates. The sad part of all this was that once Mon-El became an angel, the elder angels made him forget he was once human. That was their way. Kara knew that if Mon-El was ever reminded of his history as a human it could be disastrous for the other angels. 

 

"What happened to Alex, Mon-El? I need to know" Kara attempted to gain Mon-El's attention back again.

 

Mon-El took a moment to himself by breathing in deeply before responding, "Ever since the day you stormed out, our dear Alex had entered a period of darkness. Darkness in the whole sense of the word, mentally and physically: It made her lose part of her spirit to help her carry out her list of missions."

 

"She lost part of her spirit?" Kara scrunched her eyebrows. "What does that even mean?" Kara was unaware that was even possible.

 

The blonde placed both of her hands on top of the coffee table, the palms of her wrists hovered over the top as though they were pressed down onto the solid timber. It was as if her transparency would somehow stop her from falling through: she was foolish to contemplate this as this was not the case. Kara's many years living on Earth had changed her dramatically, she felt lost and always compared the notion of being caught somewhere in between.

 

Mon-El cleverly picked up on the way Kara's wrist began to shimmer. He noticed the angel was wearing something only humans would wear. It irked him to discover that Kara these days was looking more like a human than an angel; as if the woman was trying so hard to cut off all ties with her true nature that she had forgotten what her real purpose in this life was. Mon-El felt a sense of burden, thinking about what the rest of his family would say when they learned of Kara's newfound disposition.

 

"Home hasn't been the same without you," Mon-El said as a matter of fact. "Alex inevitably lost part of her light, so mother thought it would be best to put her as an Avenger, in that way she could channel her energy and anger into punishing others for their wrongdoing." Kara knew all about the "Avengers," most of the ones she had known had a reputation for never showing any form of remorse.

 

When Alex and Kara were young they were known as 'angels in training'. Both sisters spend their off time mocking the Avengers, by making funny faces at them from afar, for they never smiled and always appeared so serious. It saddened her to learn that Alex was now one of them and she couldn't help but compare it to the feeling of having a broken heart. If only she had a heart...

 

"Mother, of course, hadn't realized that Alex can excel at anything she puts her mind to. So it wasn't much of a surprise that she had transformed into one of the best Avengers our kind has ever known."

 

Kara lowered her head in response to Mon-El's words.

 

"She was never one to crumble" Kara's eyes appeared remorseful, and not long after felt a hurting sensation stir inside her chest: it was odd considering the angel should not be feeling any 'pain' at all. Kara wondered in moments like this she could relate to being a human more than an angel. It was something that the angel never felt brave enough to inquire further about with her father. If he knew this information, oh how he would react. The punishment she'd receive if he knew she was lying to him was too much to envision. Maybe he would decide to cut off all ties with her human connection. Kara was adamant that she would never let that happen.

 

A long silence occurred which was fortunate as Kara became lost for words. It was her fault for making Alex this way and she needed to find a way to reverse the damage she inflicted. Kara knew it had been selfish of her to refuse to continue one of her previous missions. The man who she had been assigned to had ignored all the signs she had given him and as a result, ended up perishing 10 years before he was supposed to.

Her talk with the 'Angel of Death' Maggie who, in all honesty, had always been a pleasure to confide in had done her best to support Kara along with Alex on Judgment Day.

 

Kara couldn't shake the look of displacement from the elder angels, aimed towards her for not completing her duties properly. She was too stubborn for she hadn't even bothered to wait and hear what her father's punishment was; instead choosing to banish herself far from his home instead. It was a gloomy and miserable day for the rest of the angels for they would learn Kara was never coming back home. Floods and storms had occurred when Kara fell to Earth. She wasn't that naive to figure out the change of seasons had been a result of her father's fury.

 

"You underestimate how close you two were, how inseparable you were" Mon-El kept talking in the past tense and Kara winced wishing that this wasn't her reality. "Alex was like your other half, and never the same when you suddenly chose to leave. She was disconcerted that you hadn't confided in her before leaving"

 

Kara's eyes switched from sadness to a look resembling anger.

 

"I don't feel guilt Mon-El remember? That's emotion our father had chosen to deny us the privilege of bearing. If I could feel anything I know I'd chosen bitterness. Alex is better off without me" Kara sighed, listening to the ticking of a rusty clock to keep calm. The angel became sidetracked when she noticed a small print underneath the hands of its face, reading _Luthor enterprises_.

 

She shook her head when she figured she was being unreasonable and instantly calmed.

 

Kara had a second chance to be welcomed back home again. By agreeing to complete this mission her father had bestowed upon her, Alex wouldn't need to serve as an Avenger anymore. The angel knew it wasn't the same without having Alex around for there was an emptiness inside without her in her life. She missed her sister's presence but also needed her space. If it were up to Kara she would stay on Earth for much longer and study the human ways meticulously.

 

All Kara needed to do to reach Alex was simply just to call out for her. Her voice alone was strong enough to gain her sister's attention, although the problem was the distance between the angels. As Alex and Kara now resided in two different dimensions it had never worked. The many failed attempts to summon Alex had hurt her so much, she eventually gave up.

 

Kara caved in once she saw the heavy bright light slowly fade inside Mon-El's eyes. She couldn't dismiss how much he was trying to make her see reason. 

 

"What do you need me to do?"

 

 

 

 

Kara rested with her back against a white polished wall while observing a herd of people in suits pushing through an enclosed conference room. In Kara's opinion, the room had reminded her more like the solitary confinement they used to send humans to when first arriving inside their new home.

 

The waiting felt more like years in Kara's eye before a woman supporting a black attire marched inside the room. She successfully indicated her supremacy over her employees by keeping her head upwards, refusing to make eye contact.

 

The woman swayed while her beautiful black hair remained still against her back. The woman approached the projector, coming to a halt at the head of the table whilst various eyes ogled over her powerful presence. The men inside fell into a synchronized silence inside the small room as they waited patiently for her to become settled.

Kara continued watching this woman work, almost mesmerized by how she remained focused. There was something about this woman that Kara felt drawn to and she couldn't explain it. It was as if the woman was a magnet, successfully pulling Kara to closer to her. Lena Luthor was the woman's name, and it matched perfectly with her charismatic persona.

 

Lena began her meeting in an elegant fashion and Kara felt something stir inside her chest when she heard the woman's voice for the first time. It was as though an invisible force of the wind had thrust the angel backward unexpectedly. This brand new sensation had thrown Kara off guard completely. The woman's voice was sweet and stern and at the same time evoked a high sense of aptitude. This feeling was unfamiliar in comparison to all the previous dimwits' Kara had been assigned to protect.

 

She felt enraptured the more the woman spoke. The way Lena held dominance over the men inside the conference room Kara thought it was incredible and something she had never seen before.

 

The star-struck angel had to shake her head, she already knew from experience this sensation was a human emotion, something she hadn't learned to adjust herself to yet. Kara was still confused about what this meant for her and it scared her now more than ever, especially without having Alex to confide in.

 

It had been at least an hour or so since Kara's rush of adrenaline settled down, though it was difficult to remain calm when Lena had caught the angels' eyes every now and again without realizing. Another individual had taken over the presentation which made it helpful for Kara's heartbeat to settle back into a steady rhythm.

The angel struggled to keep alert, choosing to whistle to herself to help pass the time. She was oblivious to the way Lena's head whipped around the room ver now and again, trying her best to discover the source of the noise.

 

Lena carefully studied all the members inside the room, squinting her eyes to catch the individual who was being disrespectful during this important meeting. The woman was bewildered when she worked out no one other than the man standing at the head of the table was talking.

 

It perturbed her even more so whenever a new person would talk, this invisible individual would change their tune completely from humming to singing something out of this world. It wasn't hard to work out the noise belonged to a woman and yet Lena was concerned, it was clear she was the only woman inside the room, or so she had thought.

 

"The company has been gaining more positive attention ever since we agreed to bring Lena Luthor on board. Our numbers have risen dramatically with more promise to climb higher"

 

A loud clapping had erupted inside the conference room, reflecting the companies gratification of Lena's hard work and commitment.

 

A man who appeared tech savvy with his checkered shirt and grey tie, had spoken just as the claps softly faded away.

 

"We should celebrate Lena's achievements tonight. I know of a great pub down the road if you would like to join us?" The man purposely looked directly at Lena just to witness the woman's reaction.

 

Lena in return blushed and smiled back at the man.

 

"Thanks for the invitation Winn, but as of this moment, I have too much work I need to complete tonight. Maybe we could raincheck another time?"

 

Some of the men chuckled and one man who sat beside Winn thumped his shoulder as a sign of encouragement.

 

"Oh yeah, sure of course" Winn readjusted himself in his chair trying to not appear upset by Lena's refusal of hanging out with him. "Another time is fine, there will be plenty of other times for sure" Winn tried his best not to return a look of disappointment by looking anywhere other than the black haired beauty. From the man's awkwardness, he clearly had a crush on Lena and had been trying for weeks to unsuccessfully ask the woman out.

 

"Nerd" Kara snorted at Winn's failed attempt. Lena's head automatically snapped up in Kara's direction with disapproval tainted in her eyes.

 

Lena was now staring directly into Kara's eyes and the angel's body instantly became paralyzed. It was as though Lena could see her figure as clear as daylight. Kara now had wondered if Lena could potentially have heard her? That was impossible though the blonde contemplated to herself.

 

Kara's eyes widened when she immediately thought of something to prove she hadn't been going insane.

 

"Lena?" The woman's head snapped up with urgency to locate the source of the noise. Kara breathed in deeply before softly continuing. "Nod if you can hear me?"

 

Lena paused as her body stiffened.

 

Kara laughed to herself quietly, knowing full well she must have been imagining things. A minute or so passed before Kara looked up just in time to watch Lena slowly motioning her head up and down.

 

Kara froze as her jaw naturally fell open.

 

"Holy -"


	3. Playing God

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your kudos and comments feeling the love :)

Kara waited for the last member to leave the conference room before rubbing both sides of her temples with her fingers. She closed her eyes trying to envision if all of this was real or just something she concocted in her mind.

For countless centuries, since human beings had come into existence, never once was an angel able to converse with humans. Kara would, of course, have to transform into her in human form first, but even being 'human' was completely forbidden. Luckily Mon-El hadn't caught her at the pub the previous night or she would have a lot of explaining to do. Kara was rebelling against her true nature just like an adolescent human acting out. Lena Luthor, a woman with no religious background or association, could hear her well and truly. It was just plain and simple as that. This was a first for Kara and it had terrified the angel completely.

Was it some sort of glitch she was experiencing now? An error of such that she had never even heard of? Had she attained a new power without realizing? 

Kara stretched out her arms out as if her shoulders were tense and therefore the reason that was causing her to think irrationally. When Kara's father created her, did he know in advance of her special abilities? or was he only aware of it once the angel in training grew older and began carrying out his tasks? Kara felt hesitant to even confide this new information with Mon-El; what would Mon-El do if he was aware Kara was now communicating with a human. He would be annoying, Kara knew that for a fact. 

"No this can't be real" Kara paced the room feeling a sense of panic churn inside her translucent stomach. "You had one job Kara and you've already managed to stuff this up!" She raised her hands in the air chastising herself.

 

Lena, on the other hand, finished shaking hands with the last CEO, making sure she waited for the the man to shit the door before panning her head across the room. She raised one of her eyebrows trying to work out what direction the voice originated from. The CEO recognized soon enough that this ghost or entity was clearly stressed, which hadn't helped Lena calm down her pounding pulse. Lena mustered the smallest amount of courage she had pent up inside before calling out.

"He-Hello?"

The CEO accidentally yelled out, surprising herself of her forceful tone. When she heard nothing in return she felt afraid and confused.  Lena was smart she could sense soon after the invisible person was there whether they wanted to cooperate with her or not: though the silence was unnerving and it made her doubt herself even more.

Lena was never one to believe in ghosts or the afterlife in general. Over time she attained multiple theories as to what would happen to humans once they reached their expiry date. For every conclusion she exhausted, she knew there must have been scientific reasoning behind it. But even now Lena was bewildered as to why someone with her level of aptitude and intelligence could suddenly hear 'voices'. It was common knowledge that all humans acquired their own personal inner voice and yet Lena figured that hearing a complete strangers voice out loud, meant that she was certainly going insane. It wasn't until Lena heard the sound of heavy boots pacing hard on the surface that her eyes automatically began to trail its every movement.

"I-I know you-you-re t-there. S-show yourself!"

Lena was shaking all over. Her face was almost now transparent.

The temperature in the room had suddenly dropped at least 10 degrees Fareinheight. Lena's eyes grew worrisome trying to contemplate what this woman wanted or why she was the only one who could hear her? At least there was one thing Lena knew for certain that was it had definitely sounded like a woman's voice.

Was it the typical story of a ghost having unfinished business? Or was she just in need of encouragement to walk into the light? Lena couldn't believe that she was thinking this way.

 

Kara came to a halt, slightly adjusting her body in order to scan the troublesome woman before her. She playfully cocked her head to the side and smirked before swiftly hovering forward, positioning herself inside Lena's personal space. Kara had known the woman couldn't see her but since recent events, she wasn't sure that was still the case. This could all be an illusion for all Kara knew.

Lena instantly felt a subtle breeze of wind pass and froze. She sensed the ghost moved close to her without her realizing. Though what troubled the woman more was that she did not appreciate the silent treatment she was receiving.

What felt like a minute or so later, Lena again reluctantly attempted to connect with this invisible entity.

 

"I know y-you're there! W-what are y-you?"

 

"Are you sure you want to know that?" 

 

Lena's head sprung up so quickly that she nearly gave herself whiplash. The ghost was close enough that it gave her the impression they were both of similar height, looking directly into each other's eyes.

Kara positioned herself next to Lena's body which sent tingles down Lena's frame. How was this even possible Kara pondered to herself? The angel observed Lena wrapping her arms securely across her chest and figured it was because it meant she was cold. Without putting in much thought, Kara assembled a large candle from thin air and lit it, providing a little more warmth to Lena.

Lena's eyes widened while repetitively opening and closing her mouth in which Kara thought was somewhat amusing.

The candle was currently floating in mid-air and Lena watched as it hovered in the air slowly, before gracefully settling itself upon the surface of a black elongated table. Lena knew the candle wouldn't be enough to stop the bitterness successfully enveloping her body. Her chest began rising and falling without following its mundane rhythm.

 

Kara frowned by the woman's reaction. Humans were very complex creatures indeed. The angel had always wondered why her father had forbidden their kind to converse with the humans when they were in ways just like them. Kara was well aware she had been broken multiple rules, but at this point had given up caring. The temperature in the room slightly rose again from soft yellow flames, providing Lena a newfound sense of energy.

"Y-yes"

Lena had progressed too far with the unknown voice to give up now. She had to know how to make sense of this, even ended up being just a dream.

Kara hovered in a seated position above one of the black chairs inside the conference room and Lena watched in awe as the chair creaked from swiveling on its own.

"I'm an Angel," Kara said while looking down at her fingernails. She kept spinning in her chair finding a sense of joy in the movement she was creating.

The hairs on the back of Lena's neck sprung upwards not believing what she was seeing. This had to be a prank Lena concluded. The CEO began to search for something similar to a communication device, or anything that was the scientific reasoning behind hearing voices inside the empty room. Thankfully, the curtains inside the conference room were shut or some unfortunate worker walking past may have been concerned by the woman's strange behavior.

"What are you doing?" The angel bit her lip, her expression was a mixture of amusement and bewilderment.

"You're not real, you're not real" Lena continuously mumbled to herself. "You just need to rest Lena" The woman was now speaking to herself in the third person which Kara could relate to. Lena admitted to her employers countless times that she was a person who overanalyzed everything.

Could it be the stress of her work? What had changed recently for Lena to lose touch with her sanity?

A loud slam echoed throughout the conference room in response to its doors opening wide and Kara's head perked up by the abruptness of it. The angel watched a man enter inside the room, immediately fixating his eyes on Lena's now crouching form. The woman was unaware of the man's presence, as she continued to crawl underneath the large table like a kid, excited by finding their own secret hiding place.

Kara remembered the man from the meeting, his name was Winn. The angel was inspecting the man and without any particular reason not liking what she saw.

Winn cautiously took a step towards the CEO without a word, which didn't sit too well with the angel. What was this man's purpose?

The blonde focused on the scene before her from the swiveled chair she occupied and pondered what Winn's intentions were. She was still fairly new to how humans interacted so the angel thought it best if she refrained herself from saying anything at all.

A warm hand cautiously settled itself on Lena's back, which resulted in the woman jumping high. Lena's head made contact with the roof of the table from the unexpectedness of it creating an echoed bang sound.

"Winn!"

Kara cocked her head to the side again as both sides of her lips partially slanted upwards. The angel thought it entertaining that Winn had scared her.

"Hi" Lena too a moment to adjust even though her expression was upset.

Kara started laughing uncontrollably by the woman's reaction.

Lena heard the noise and instantly sent an icy glare in the angel's direction. Kara instantly fell quiet once noticing Lena was somehow again directly looking into her eyes. It startled Kara more of the fact Lena was looking at her without even realizing so.

"Oh, Lena are you OK? Here, I'll help you up. I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you" Winn offered out his arm for Lena to cling onto and fumble upwards. Winn's cheeks reddened in response to the CEO who was now pressed flush against him.

"Hem-Hem" Lena cleared her throat. She felt the warmth from their close proximately and delicately stepped backward to create some distance. Lena had been too focused adjusting her stance that she missed the way Winn's face shifted into a deep crimson, looking anywhere other than her.

The CEO knew they were both embarrassed and decided to quickly change the subject.

"What are you doing here?"

"Uh, I forgot my lucky pen" Winn removed the blue pen from his pocket hurriedly to show her.

Lies. Kara crinkled her eyebrows together. It was more than obvious that this man was using the pen as an excuse to see Lena again. Kara was wise enough to work out beforehand the man had been keeping the pen in his pocket the whole time. The angel crossed her arms over her chest choosing to examine the man more carefully.

"Right" Lena chuckled.

The angelic sound made Kara feel a new rush overcome her whole body. It was so powerful that she could only relate it to the sensation of being human. It scared Kara for she wondered how many human emotions she had attained now ever since finding refuge on Earth.

Winn's pupils expanded with satisfaction. The man couldn't help but show his crush his pearly white teeth which in return forced Kara to scrunch her face in disgust. The man reprimanded himself soon after, looking down at the ground in response to staring at Lena's beauty for longer than he intended to.

"I just wanted to ask you if you are doing anything tomorrow night?" Winn's face flushed refusing to look back up and see the woman's reaction.

Lena was taken aback by Winn's words.

"Uh no, I don't believe I have anything planned. Why is that?" Lena smoothed her flawless black hair down as an excuse to calm her shaky hands. What was the CEO getting herself into?

"Well, if you're not doing anything I have a spare ticket to see _Mr._ _Cupid._ That's of course if you wanted to join me?" Winn was now playing with his watch.

Kara could see the beads of sweat formulating around the side of Winn's forehead from her seat which she thought was odd.

"When I check my schedule I will let you know" Lena beamed and Winn naturally became giddy inside.

"Ok, great! Well, I'll be in my office when you decide" Lena nodded smiling back at him. "Just to let you know I won't be leaving my office for a while" Winn winked. 

Once the man realized that Lena wasn't adding anything further to the conversation, he decided to quickly retreat. When Winn turned around he automatically crashed into one of the black swivel chairs; the man could have sworn that black chair wasn't there before.

Winn adjusted his stance before looking back at Lena. The pair were both laughing from the awkwardness of everything that had just occurred between them. Winn gave a weak laugh before deciding it was best to leave to the room. Once the door shut behind him, Lena revolved her body and walked towards the swiveling chair. She immediately pushed the back chair into its rightful position and frowned.

"Whoever you are that wasn't funny!"

"Maybe not for you" Lena's head flipped around not expecting the ghost to be now standing so close behind her.

"Can you please stop moving?" It was irritating Lena how much the ghost liked to move around the room, so much now that the CEO forgot how scared she was not long ago.

"Can you please stop tantalizing that poor human?" Kara responded in a mocking tone, unsure as to why she was acting this way.

"E-Excuse me?" Lena stepped backward to create some sort of distance between herself and the poltergeist or whatever she was.

"Are you leading Winn on Miss Luthor?" Kara changed her approach, choosing to now interrogate Lena for her own enjoyment. The angel was not certain where her daringness to ask her these questions sparked from, but couldn't resist.

"No! of course not!" Lena placed her hands on both sides of her hips.

"Intriguing" Kara began rubbing her chin.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Lena spoke more forcefully. "D-Do you see a light a-and if you do, please, walk into it!"

Kara bit her lip not sure whether to laugh or to be offended.

"I'd rather not" 

Lena huffed not knowing how to respond. The woman was not listening to her advice at all which seemed to irritate Lena even more so than before.

"As I said I am an Angel"

Lena snorted to herself which made Kara raise one of her eyebrows. "Well, I seem to find that very hard to believe. You sound more like a child" Lena tilted her head slightly upwards trying to work out the supposed height of this "angel".

Another silence followed and Kara used this as an opportunity to maneuver herself again. 

"And why is that?" Lena jumped not realizing how close they were together now, almost touching. 

Kara laughed as she managed to scare the woman.

"F-Firstly you don't talk like an angel or secondly act like one for that matter! I don't even know your name - what even is your name? Do you e-even have one ghost?"

"I am not a ghost!" Kara spoke firmly and Lena felt the weight of the woman’s words as the room shook beneath her. "My name is Kara Danvers I am the Angel of Protection, it's a pleasure to meet you" Kara placed out a hand automatically to shake Lena's hand and when nothing happened the angel had awkwardly withdrawn it. Kara had soon after worked out that Lena couldn't see her -  _thank heavens for that_  - and smacked her head.

 

"Protector? You're the protector of who?"

 

Kara paused before continuing. She was already providing Lena with more information then she intended to, so the angel thought she may as well be honest with the woman. After all, she had nothing to lose 

 

"You"

 


	4. Bad Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My attempt to do some backstory about how Kara became an angel. Hope you like :)

Lena's hands were gripped firmly on her chest, providing her body with some extra warmth. The woman drifted off to a restless sleep that night, allowing her thoughts to mess together in a blur, and forget everything that transpired at L Corp. Kara floated inside Lena's bedroom and automatically locked her eyes on the woman before her shaking and stirring; the angel presumed it was because of the endless thoughts rushing inside her mind. The blankets were kicked to the floor and remained tangled beneath Lena's naked legs. The distressed woman's position imitated a small child which made Kara feel the urge to step closer towards her.

The angel progressed further inside Lena's room with curious eyes. Lena's face was scrunched, holding tightly onto the edge of her bed frame. Kara fathomed this was simply because Lena was frightened from her current night terrors.

The angel was never informed in advance about the human she was assigned to protect. She had only been notified beforehand that there would be an obstruction that will harm the human, whether it being from another human or an out of control vehicle it didn't matter. Kara just needed to be alert at all times. Kara was already aware that her mission was to to make sure the obstacle wouldn't affect Lena's future. It was a demanding task but Kara was always up for the challenge. She had only ever been assigned to protect three people in her existence and one of them had been no other than the angel Mon-El. 

Mon-El, now that was a mission the angel will never forget, even if she tried to.

The man was infuriating as a human. He had never looked for the clear signs Kara given him and as a result, the man ceased to exist. It happened one afternoon, during a workers' strike, it was expected that Mon-El would catch a later train home. Though Mon-El, unluckily, chose to catch an earlier train and in doing so a dark, malicious individual had chosen that exact same train to place a bomb with Mon-El inside.

 What was most unfortunate about all of this was that the same day Mon-El had caught the train, it had been the first time Kara rebelled against her mission and leave the man to choose his own fate. She reminisced back to that point in time and understood more of the consequences that had become of her bad decision. Mon-El may have still been alive if she was there with him.

The elder angels responded to this calamity without any hesitation or further questioning. They felt that the best way to rectify this unusual situation was by offering Mon-El a chance to train as one of them. Kara, in return, was shunned from the elder angels for her mistake and decided it was best for her and everyone else to fly down and start anew on Earth. A quarter of a century later, the irony was that Mon-El had been chosen to protect Kara and also to remind her of her true nature. 

Kara was deciphering what was causing Lena to become so restless. The angel's first duty above all was to protect the woman by stopping the nightmares brewing inside of her mind. Kara was acting as the light to Lena's darkness. The angel used her hands to formulate a light, in order to surround the woman's body and generate some warmth. A blue and white glow shimmered all over Lena's frame causing the woman to slow down the pace of her breathing. Kara took this moment to settle herself down next to Lena's head, hovering in a seated position while watching the woman's dreams alongside her.    

 

Lena's mind was complete chaos. The woman had concocted blurry images of angels and demons that were conspiring against her, warning her that she was going to be sent up to heaven for judgment day. Kara could only remain silent as the woman beside her tossed and twisted inside her bed sheets. The extra pillows the angel identified had been tossed to the floor, scattered in different directions on Lena's floor. Kara had done what she knew best. She used both hands to gracefully move them up and down, over the white sheets, and lifted them up in order to cover Lena's soft torso. The woman stopped moving from the feeling of comfort. Lena now lay peacefully in response to the newfound heat and Kara smirked with satisfaction.

 Lena's dream deviated from a nightmare to an unusual vision, where she was in her limo and she was in the driver's seat. Lena's mind horrified, she had nearly run over someone, but not anyone, this individual had wings. She had nearly run over an angel!

 

Kara? Was it her? 

 

The angel before her was blurry, she figured it had to be Kara. Lena upon realization instantly removed herself from the limo and tried desperately to catch up to the angel, who was now beginning to fade away. She squinted her eyes and studied the angel who was singing a sweet melody. 

 

**_When you're feeling lost and alone_ **

**_Call out to me and I'll appear_ **

**_There is no need to fear my dear_ **

**_When your protector is always here_ **

 

It was the same melody that Lena remembered Kara hum from earlier inside the conference room. The closer the woman became, the clearer it was to work out what Kara was saying. Lena cautiously watched Kara sing from afar, until the angel suddenly vanished into tiny microscopic stars. Lena blinked away the tears for Kara until eventually reopening her eyes into her new reality. The woman searched her bedroom with confusion, wondering if what she dreamt meant anything or not. Stretching to release any tension build inside, Lena forced herself upwards, blinking a few times to adjust her eyes to the bright light emerging from her shutters.  

 

It was all just dream Lena reminded herself to calm down her still pounding heart. She got up and sluggishly walked over towards her large wardrobe, placed on her warm white robe around her body to protect herself from the morning chill. Lena then checked the time, it was 6:05 am, almost an hour prior to when her alarm was supposed to go off. The woman yawned before settling into her mundane morning routine, earlier than usual for a Friday morning. The blue-eyed beauty prepared herself toast and coffee as though was all the energy she had left was draining from her body. Once satisfied she was awake enough, Lena headed towards her main bathroom, still wrapped snugly inside her bed robe.

 

Kara watched as Lena applied makeup and had worked out quickly what the woman desired next. The angel noticed the woman had been applying the same accessories over and over again. Kara groaned soundlessly to herself as she worked out this was going to take longer than she had anticipated. None of the other humans that the angel had to protect before had been so repetitive, though the reason may be because Kara had only ever been assigned to protecting men before. In a way, Kara could connect with the previous men she protected, for if she were human she wouldn't have cared about wasting the precious time she had on Earth to spend looking into a mirror.

It was almost three-quarters of an hour later and Kara's eyes were opening and closing multiple times as if she acquired the ability to fall asleep. The angel was hovering, cross-legged, above the bathroom bench while her back faced towards the mirror. Her head was tilted while looking down at Lena with a face that translated into a look of disinterest.

Kara was nearly going to leave the room before she noticed something and smiled to herself mischievously.

 As Lena applied the last layer of her makeup she turned and noticed one of her lipsticks missing. The woman turned her head and was surprised to find the lipstick was somehow placed back inside of her small black bag. She creased her eyebrows as though she was now forgetting simple things. Lena then for the second time reached out for the pink shaded lipstick and rested it upon her bench. She momentarily became distracted while observing her eyelashes in the mirror. A minute or so later Lena looked back down at an empty bench top and her eyes widened dramatically. 

 

 

Her mouth naturally fell open, wide enough for Kara to snicker silently to herself.

 

 

Lena was shocked and started shaking her head.

 

 

"No this is not happening again!"

 

The woman instantly bathed her face inside cold refreshing water and quickly snatched her bath towel and pat down her face. When Lena placed her towel back to its original spot she looked down and her eyes widened again. The empty bench top was now covered with three different shades of red lipsticks.

 

"You a-are trying to be f-funny now a-aren't you?" 

 

Kara simply knocked over one of the red lipsticks and waited patiently for Lena's next move. To Lena, the woman witnessed a single black tube tumbling over with no force behind it.

 

"Cute"

 

Lena picked up the lipstick and applied it to her mouth before smacking her lips together to make a 'pop' sound. The woman felt a tickling sensation as though someone was stroking her lips with their fingers, but brushed that thought away quickly realizing it was absurd. 

 

Kara's eyes longed after Lena's retreating form before examining her fingertips. She turned around at the right moment to witness Lena rushing in and out of her bedroom, from inside the bathroom mirror, and looked terrified. Kara waited until Lena left her apartment, and jolted at the sound of the slamming her door. 

 

 

**_* * *_ **

 

_"Come on Kara get back up!" Alex easily shoved Kara back down on the surface while watching Kara struggle to stand up again. The angel was well aware she was contradicting herself by her actions._

 

_Kara frowned not liking how weak she was in comparison to her older sister._

 

_They were both supposed to be training in order to get accustomed to their new powers. Once they had grown more and proven themselves worthy, then they were chosen at random to be placed in front of the elder angels and sorted into a respective field. It was very similar to a judgment day Kara thought, but for angels instead._

_"That's not fair!"_

 

_"Neither is life" Alex retorted as if she had known what it felt to have had previous experiences living as a human._

 

_"You don't know more about humans than I"_

 

_"Oh, you believe so?" Alex challenged Kara, positioning herself for another battle._

 

_"Yes I do"_

 

_"Girls come inside" Both Alex and Kara overheard their mother calling them from inside the confinement of their marvelous home._

 

_Kara noticed Alex's reaction, feeling suspicious that her sister still may want to fight her. When Alex appeared as if she had given up on the notion of challenging Kara, Kara decided to tread first back inside._

 

_Without warning, Alex tripped the girl from behind and Kara immediately fell backward onto her elbows._

 

_"Ouch"_

 

_Kara looked down and noticed her elbow was bleeding. She could bleed? How? She didn't know angels could bleed._

 

_Alex's eyes were frightful as Kara gave her a sorrowful look in return. Her sister had not understood what this had meant which made Kara bewildered. They both agreed to keep this secret from their family as they were still young. No one could ever find out for this could be dangerous for the small angel._

 

 

**_* * *_ **

 

 

Kara was now staring blankly at a black door reminiscing about her life back at home. Heaven. The Sacred Land.  A place of fortune or whatever you wanted to call it, it was just a home like any other.

 

 

 

"You're not trying too hard to be discreet are you?"

 

"Mon-El! You scared me!" Kara's head snapped around facing the bearded man. Mon-El was now supporting himself on one of Lena's high stools, gently caressing his hand over the assortment of freshly produced fruits.

 

"Listen, Kara, I haven't come here to tell you how to do your job" The angel spoke whilst his eyes lingered over the various colors in front of him. "But I just have to know, why did it look like Lena was responding to being scared of you and not feeling protected?" Mon-El picked up a pear and hovered it up and down as though he was throwing it like a ball.  "You haven't done anything without my awareness have you?" 

 

Kara rolled her eyes not liking the way that she had to report to Mon-El.

 

"I haven't done anything" Kara's eyes shifted back to the front door, remembering the way Lena hurried from her bedroom. "Uh, I was simply watching Lena obsess over her makeup being exactly on point" Kara sighed. "I just thought humankind would be more interesting than the superficial aspect" Kara hung her head low speaking honestly.

 

Mon-El sighed as well. "Lena is much more complicated than meets the eye. Give her some time and you will understand why you were specifically assigned to protect her. Remember you only just met her and it's not like she can hear you"

 

"Wait, what now? I was specifically assigned to her?" Kara crossed her arms. "I was informed we were all given humans to protect at random. Is that not accurate Mon-El?" 

 

Mon-El shifted his body to face himself in the opposite direction of Kara. He chose it best not to reply to the angel which made him seem like he was hiding something and Kara in return more annoyed.

 

"Mon-El? What is it? What are you not telling me?"

 

"I came here to say that you're doing great but I have some errands to run now" Mon-El's form instantly faded away until only fragments of light had remained in his earlier presence.

 

"Mon-El!" Kara shouted out. What was going on Kara contemplated to herself?

 

Lena had not been chosen for her at random as she had previously thought. This changed everything Kara thought she knew about being an angel.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. I Dare You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for making it this far. As always hope you enjoy my new chapter :)

Friday had been a very trying day for poor Lena. The build-up of endless phone calls to the back to back meetings that ran overtime was overwhelming for the young CEO. It was certainly not something the woman had set in her cards today. Everyone wanted a piece of her or needed Lena for something and it was simply exhausting.

“Miss Luthor your 10 O’clock has now been pushed to 11:15 and your 4 O'clock has moved back to 3, should I tell Mr. Harrison to change your 2 O'clock to 1 instead?”

“Yes, I believe it would be for the best and thank you Eve” Lena smiled at the woman, hiding her weariness. She rubbed the back of her neck, attempting to untangle any of the knots that were making her feel sore. “Eve, hold on a second please”

”Yes, Miss Luthor?” Lena managed to call out just before her assistant reached the door.

“I need to cancel all my later appointments this evening" Lena’s head tilted just a fraction to hide her blushing cheeks "I uh now have prior commitments”

“And what are these prior commitments you speak of?" Eve cheekily inquired. It was most unusual for her boss to be leaving work early on a Friday afternoon. Miss Luthor was already such a private woman so Eve took any opportunity she could to find out more about the woman.

Lena raised one of her eyebrows in response to Eve's inquisitive nature.

“Well if you must know, I have a date tonight”

”Oh, how exciting! With Winn? I'm so happy for you both!” A large grin appeared on the woman's face.

The businesswoman was stumped as to how Eve had already known about Winn asking her out.

"Was it that obvious?” Lena bit her lip feeling a little hesitant that she even needed an answer.

”Oh, of course, everyone in this building knows that Winn has had a crush on you ever since you started here” Eve's eyes grew wider when she realized she may have given more information away than she intended to.

Lena chuckled lightheartedly back at her assistant. The CEO wasn't the slightest bit offended but only amused.

"Well, for now, Eve I would appreciate if you could keep this between us" Lena started fiddling with her bracelet as a way of distracting herself from her nervousness about what was yet to come.

"Of course Miss Luthor, you have my word"

Lena eyes lingered a few minutes or so after Eve shut the door. The woman was suddenly caught off guard when a cold breeze swooshed by her. It was a sensation that was starting to become familiar to her.

"K-Kara?" Lena's hand was now rubbing the back of her neck with a little more force than before.

The room remained quiet until Lena observed a thing book hovering on its own, delicately landing onto Lena's keyboard. The unexpected movement caused the ponytailed woman to become startled. Why must Kara always need to play these games with her? It was as if the angel was more like an annoying poltergeist than her ' _protector'_ or whatever she claimed to be.

The magazine laid flat in front of the CEO and Lena frowned when she began reading.

_'30 signs that you're the one who is inevitably going to break his heart' by Annie B. Charlotte._

Kara positioned herself comfortably on the edge of Lena's desk, surveying the woman's response carefully. The angel noticed the way Lena's hands gently traced over the edges of its frame and did something next that Kara hadn't expected at all. The woman roughly crinkled the magazine before throwing it successfully inside her metal bin, causing Kara's mouth to fall open.

The noise made a clanking sound and Kara bit her lip as she looked down upon the disheveled magazine baffled inside. She looked back at Lena who nonchalantly had gone back to finishing off her work. Kara folded her arms very disgruntled with the woman's attitude.

"I think that would be very useful for you to take a look at" Kara mentioned as she came to a halt to the left of Lena's torso making her gasp. Lena's arm hairs prickled upwards from how close the angel was next to her.

"Why are you doing this?" Lena scowled in the direction she assumed Kara was occupying.

"I was just trying to help you see-"

"See what? Ever since you introduced yourself to me you have been nothing but a pest! Please just leave me alone" The woman raised her hands in frustration. She wasn't asking but begging.

A few minutes of silence passed which was all Lena needed to confirm her answer. The woman felt a sense of relief wash over her and for the first time since the angel appeared, she felt like she was being heard. Lena hoped that Kara would take the hint and remain silent for the duration of the time she remained inside the office.

Thirty minutes later, a loud thumping noise began. Lena observed a few books that fell off one of her shelves with such a force that couldn't have occurred from any human. The sudden force made the books crash onto the neat carpet. Lena automatically rubbed her temples with irritation.

"Why are you being so childish?" Lena mumbled to herself. She wondered how angels aged because Kara seemed still young to be considered an angel. Especially considering the fact that angels were supposed to be wise.

Another object hovered slowly in the air and Lena watched as it landed in the exact same position as the previous one from before.

This time it was a novel, " _How to get to the other side judgment free" By Kara Danvers._

Lena creased her forehead together knowing full well that Kara was trying to trick her somehow. Thankfully the woman was clever than that.

 _"_ This is getting ridiculous" Lena waved her hands up in the air. "I have never seen that book before nor do I intend to read it either. Why don't you save us both the trouble Kara and find some other person to torment"

"Well I would but my boss wouldn't be too happy with me" Lena's felt butterflies inside, not expecting that kind of response from the angel.

"Well, w-what are you here for? Surely I don't believe you have come all this way from heaven just to drive me insane?" The woman cradled her head in between both her hands.

"As I said before I have come down here to protect you" Kara crinkled her brows knowing full well that Lena was unable to see her agitation but wished she could.

Lena laughed sardonically.

"Protect me from what? A date? Is that the message you are trying to send me? Really and I thought angels were supposed to be intelligent beings" Lena removed herself from her chair with the intention to pour herself a glass of water. She needed something stronger but would settle now for the cold clear liquid.

Again no response came from the angel, which even though Lena hadn't been expecting she still thought it was disappointing.

"Why are you so afraid to show yourself? I dare you to!" Kara was flabbergasted. No one had ever asked her to do that before. Could she? No one would know if she had. Kara was the one who was in control now.

"I-I would but I don't want to scare you" _Lies._ Why had Kara resulted in making up lies? No other angel she had ever known could lie. How was she any different?

Yes, it was set in stone that angels had been forbidden to ever talk to the person they were protecting and look where that had got her. It wasn't all Kara's fault though, in her whole existence she had never encountered a human who could actually communicate with her in her angel form. It was most strange indeed.

Should she do it? Show herself to this woman? Kara shifted in her stance trying to not be belittled and yet she wanted to see what would happen for herself. It was exciting for it made her non-existent heart-beat all ecstatic like. The angel had nothing to lose and it wasn't as if anyone was watching her either.

"If I do, show you, will you promise not to get scared?" Kara gulped.

The angel closed her eyes to sense Mon-El or any other angel was not in the same room. Normally when two angels discovered one another or had been close by they both shared an unexplainable connection to let them know that the presence of each other was near.

Lena breathed as much air inside of her lungs as she could muster. She hadn't wanted it to show Kara that she was very frightened. If Lena remained calm and cool for as long as possible, then it would allow Kara to simply continue doing what she needed to. Lena's heart started hammering inside and understood it was her body mimicking the flight or fight response. She hadn't known what to expect and yet knew that this was going to be the most significant thing to ever happen in her life. The lights in the room flickered overhead as if Kara had been absorbing all the energy she needed to come into existence.

The only light in the room was a small dim light which looked as though it had been on its last breath of life. Lena anxiously fiddled with her papers and pens in front of her not liking how long this was taking. For all that she knew, she could be gullible and this may be just another elaborate prank of Kara's.

When the light finally faded into darkness Lena blinked a few times before spotting a white glow. Lena squinted her eyes while watching the white glow now floating on its own inside the middle of the room. The CEO's body's body tensed up real tight clutching both sides of her chair. She refused to take her eyes from the same spot just in case the light magically disappeared all of a sudden.

The first thing Lena saw was a flash of blonde hair revealing itself. It was masking the angel's face.

Kara was bent down on all fours in front of Lena as though she was about to race someone. Her head kept low and Lena was certain her heart had stopped beating for certain.

This was all real Lena acknowledged. The woman's mouth formed a perfect 'o' shape. Without thought, Lena released a deep breath she hadn't realized she had contained inside her lungs for so long. When Kara looked up her blue eyes pierced into Lena's eyes and the woman felt a tingling sensation take over her whole body.

The angel was beautiful which wasn't too surprising considering Lena imagined all angels to be attractive.

Kara was wearing a white silk shirt and pants that was supported by a thin rope wrapped around her waistline. The angel gracefully stood up and removed the fallen hair blocking her sight. She smiled when noticing the way Lena was still immobilized in her seat.

"Hi" Kara smoothly said.

"H-Hi" Lena was now gripping onto the edges of her desk and wouldn't be surprised if she left any marks.

"So do you believe I'm real now?" Kara flashed another bright smile and the woman's green eyes dilated on their own accord.

Lena nodded stunned for words. Without thinking, Lena bravely made her way in front of the angel. Her first thought was to check and see that the angel was not still transparent.

Kara raised one of her eyebrows as she let Lena take the time she needed to examine her features. The angel wasn't used to this so it felt somewhat amusing to her. Her eyes followed Lena's every movement and was caught off guard when she felt a hand gently caress her cheek line.

"That feels nice" Kara said mischievously and Lena's hand immediately pulled away.

Kara watched as Lena's chest rise high and low. She could hear the pounding of the woman's heart.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you too" Kara was only mucking around telling the woman that she could feel her hand, but instead the angel could only just imagine what the woman's touch felt like.

"You feel so soft" Lena titled her head as though Kara was like a real-life sculpture.

"I bet you say that to all the angels" Kara chuckled as Lena raised both of her eyebrows.

"You are so-"

"Magnificent, alluring, charming, out of this world"

"Odd"

"Oh" Kara pursed her lips. "Well, close enough" Kara looked around the room finding some kind of distraction.

A knock on Lena's door had startled them both.

"Just a minute" Lena called out, but that was all Kara needed to fade back into her angel form.

"It was nice meeting you too, Kara" Lena whispered to herself.

Unbeknownst to Lena, Kara was sitting in the corner of Lena's office regretting that she had ever exposed herself to the woman in the first place. Maggie was now standing before the angel with a stern look on her face. The woman had her arms firmly pressed against her chest looking down at the angel unimpressed by her recent actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not quite sure if this is good or not.. but if you guys do want me to continue I'd love to know your feedback in the comment section.
> 
> Good or bad feedback, I'm open to all as a new writer.


	6. Slice of Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who is liking this and continuing to read sorry in advance for the inconsistent updates. Hope you enjoy :)

"I don't even know where to begin with you Kara" Maggie was currently searching for answers inside Kara's eyes. Searching for any reasons as to why Kara was trying to disobey clear orders.

Kara kept her head low as she allowed for the inevitable punishment that was about to follow. Maggie had always been understanding of her behavior but ever since the rebellious angel had flown from the nest, the angel of death had overseen Kara’s actions as selfish and therefore only focused on how it affected Alex; the angel she cared most about.

” What - you think because you left you’re allowed to do whatever you want? It doesn’t work like that Kara. You should know better out of all of us" Maggie shook her head with dismay. She wasn't certain if she had been getting through to Kara or not. "If you thought you were free or that just because Mon-El doesn’t keep track of you at all times then no one does? Well, you definitely thought wrong. I am here now to oversee Lena Luthor’s destiny and to make sure that you do your job. Yet according to my death watch, the outcome for her is still the same and you know what, that's not good news Kara”

Kara clenched her jaws in response to her confrontation. As hard as it was for the angel, she opted to bite her tongue and take in everything Maggie was reporting to her.

” How long does she have?” Kara felt a delayed sensation that she thought was similar to heartache stir inside her chest. She tried to be discreet and hide the feeling that was making her uncomfortable from Maggie. Since the dawn of time Angels were not supposed to " _fe_ _el"_ anything.

”Look Kar-“

” How long?” Kara interrupted Maggie who she knew was just trying to spare her the harsh reality.

“A month - at most”

Kara sighed feeling hopeless. How was she supposed to protect this woman now? Her task was now sounding almost impossible.

Maggie crouched down to Kara’s eye level. She was older than Kara and with so many more millenniums of experience underneath her angel belt. In saying that the angel always felt a sense of responsibility in regards to looking out for her. Unlike Alex, Maggie wasn’t as warm and nurturing, but more like her voice of reason and logic.

” I have come down here to give you a warning” Kara dared to look up and into her eyes, apprehensive of where this was heading. “If you continue to converse with Miss Luthor, it could evoke change and even more so affect the equilibrium we've established. Lena is more important than any assignment you have encountered -"

Kara's eye's widened showing that she was listening intently to every word.

"It's too late" Kara looked away, struggling to maintain eye contact. "She's not only heard me but she has now seen me"

Maggie shut her eyes then reopened them and Kara saw something flicker inside them. Could it be empathy?

"What makes Lena so special anyway?" The angel frowned.

A moment of silence passed and Kara could only hear the _tick-tock_ sound from the clock. It bothered her in a way that it was only adding to the unnecessary suspense.

"You two were destined to meet"

Kara exhaled and then raised one of her eyebrows.

*** * ***

"So that was uh interesting"

"Yeah wow" Lena sat uncomfortably in her chair, barely absorbing the credits of the movie.

The movie centered around a man called 'Mr. Cupid' after the title, who had fallen from his home in the sky and accidentally stumbled into his true love on earth. The twist, of course, had come at the end of the film where Mr. Cupid ceased to exit because he had forgotten it was forbidden for him to ever fall in love.

It wasn't really oscar worthy, but the ending had shocked Lena more than it should have. Especially now that her life was similar in the sense that she now knows someone who has 'fallen from the sky'. For some reason, Lena felt butterflies when she compared Kara to 'Mr. Cupid'. She dismissed the thoughts quickly away from the possibility of both of them ever falling in love. It was stupid to think such thoughts.

Lena was adjusting in her chair just praying that Winn would guide her outside the cinema, but even Winn was frozen in his seat.

"Huh, so that's how human's have babies?"

Lena nearly spat out the remains of coke from inside her mouth. The woman looked as though she started coughing on thin air. She imagined Kara leaning over the chair behind her just in order to whisper next to her ear. It wasn't as if the angel needed to though, considering Lena was the only one who could hear her.

"Are you OK Lena?" Winn had now resulted to lightly banging on the woman's back in an attempt to halt her coughing fit.

"Yes, I uh, I just need to use the restroom, excuse me"

"That's understandable after what we just had to sit through" Winn breathed out an uncomfortable laugh. "I'll just wait outside the cinema for you" Winn nervously said as he watched Lena fumble out of the rows.

The man was still trying to act like his charming self and also hoping that this movie hadn't just been a deal breaker. He wasn't a fool to get Lena was definitely out of his league, but he would regret it if he didn't at least take a shot at getting to know the woman better.

Lena rushed to the bathroom and put her purse next to one of the soap dispensers. She looked into the mirror and adjusted her hair tie, allowing for the waves of her messy hair to flow down onto sides of her face. The woman rubbed her eyes in an attempt to desperately wake herself up.

The bathroom suddenly became colder than normal and Lena grimaced as she shifted her stance. What did Kara want now?

"Look, this is not a good time" Lena could feel her breath become cold as it helped assist a frosty mirror.

"See it’s never really a good time, is it?"

"What i-is that a trick question? I'm not buying it. You're not _real_!"

"We're back to that are we?" Kara was now acting as though she was leaning against one of the cubicle doors with her arms folded across her chest.

Lena automatically reached for her purse in an attempt to make a quick dash towards the exit. When Kara realized what the woman's intentions were she waved her hand effortlessly creating a soft breeze and watched the way the door had closed in front of Lena. Lena jumped back with alarm. The woman parted her lips as she witnessed the lock on the door twisting slowly before her.

"I'm hallucinating" Lena placed a hand to her heart to halt its rapid beating.

"Lena, relax, here have some water" Lena heard the tap behind her turn on and she whipped her head around with confusion.

"Show yourself!"

"I don't think now is the best ti-"

"Now or I refuse to listen to anything else you say to me!" Lena placed her hands on her hips. She had had enough.

Somehow the coldness had been now stripped inside the restroom and Lena wondered if she may have scared the angel away until -

A white glow was now hovering in the air fading in and out and Lena watched as it flickered from inside the mirror. Her heart was hammering inside as her cheeks turn pale.

Lena felt strongly that Kara was standing behind her. Then without warning, the woman was now looking into the angel's eyes from the reflection of the bathroom mirror.

From Lena's perspective, Kara was simply perfection. 

Everything was new and unfamiliar for both of them as they watched each other in silence until Kara decided to do something completely unimaginable.


	7. Sign, Sealed, Delivered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been forever but I want to try and continue this story. As always thanks for reading :)

Kara observed Lena’s body carefully before stepping closer to the woman. Lena wasn't certain if her heart was palpitating with excitement or fear by the way Kara was examining her.

The angel had been oblivious by Lena's reaction standing only inches from her lips, captivated by the way they were quivering. It forced Lena to absorb a large gulp of air by the intense energy rising between herself and the angel.

 _How did she become backed up against the bathroom sink so suddenly?_ _Does this angel not understand boundaries?_

Her whole body began to shake and from Kara's perspective, the woman's hands were paler than normal by how she forcefully gripped the edges of the sinks frame. Kara gently offered one of her hands and rested it over Lena’s, with the intention of easing the woman's troubled mind. An automatic hitch altered Lena’s breathing by the unexpected touch from the angel. Only a few seconds had passed before Lena's body eventually softened. The reaction from the woman elicited a smirk from Kara, well aware she was the one responsible.

“H-How are you doing that?” Lena's eyes widened. 

An unusual energy began formulating between Kara and Lena. It was almost similar to the beginning stages of a fire where the sticks needed to be accumulated precisely in order to create a spark. This new energy allowed the angel to continue resting her hand on Lena's delicate one for longer than even she had intended to. The awestruck CEO felt a sense of comfort in the way Kara was covering her hand and refusing to move it. She naturally opened her mouth slightly upon feeling Kara’s breath on hers; comparing the angel to a scientist, one she imagined had discovered a new species. 

The angel in return was lost for words currently amazed by her findings. It may have been humorous if only Lena hadn't felt as though her heart may explode for real this time. The woman was distracted by the clear blue eyes she was unconsciously falling into.

Kara had been close enough now that she was almost completely hovering over the woman. It caused Lena's green eyes to instantly dilate as she began falling forward. Just a little closer -

"You're an odd human"

_Silence._

Lena frowned. She hadn't expected that reply to come from Kara's mouth, especially considering she may have other thoughts in mind.

"Hem, I-I think it would be b-best for you to give me some space" Lena took a small step to the side, unsuccessfully attempting to hide her embarrassment.

"No, it's fine, I'm good here" Kara smiled innocently, unaware of what inner turmoil Lena was currently facing.

"Kara," Lena said now as a warning to the angel.

It took at least another few uncomfortable seconds or so before Kara had caught onto what Lena was asking of her. Once the angel finally understood what Lena was implying, she raised one of her eyebrows and nodded to herself, creating a larger gap between the two. Breathing in deeply, Lena refused to make eye contact with Kara. She smoothed out her clothes as a way of finding something to do, even making sure to take off any small bits of fluff accumulated.

"Sorry I shouldn't have spoken to you like t-"

"That's fine, I am of course still learning the human ways"

"Uh right, well I should get back to Winn" _Crap Winn! How long had she left him waiting for her on his own?_

Kara snorted which caught them both off guard.

"Wow, I didn't realize I could do that" Kara placed a hand over her nose, her mouth was open in shock, realizing she acquired a new skill.

Lena rolled her eyes unsure of how to proceed. Yes, it's true, she wanted to see if Kara was real but this was all becoming too overwhelming for her to handle at the moment.

"I need to go" 

Lena double checked herself in the mirror first to make sure she wasn't going insane. The woman was so caught up in fixing her hair and reapplying lipstick that she hadn't been aware of the angel next to her mimicking her movements.

"What the hell are you doing?" Lena stopped and focused on Kara.

"Being human?" Kara questioned not sure what she was doing wrong. "And it would be lovely if you could refrain from using that word in my presence"

Lena started biting her lip hard as soon as she noticed her mistake. She had used the 'h' word without even thinking who she was talking to.

"OK, uh, well I think it would be best - I need you to disappear again" Lena was trying her best to keep her composure, oblivious to Kara's confusion.

"Uh, rude" Kara folded her arms childishly. 

The angel's eyes lowered to watch Lena sway past by her, almost hypnotized. The woman brushed Kara creating a tingling sensation which hit the angel like a wave. Without hesitancy, Kara proceeded to follow Lena out of the restroom and stopped without warning almost crashing into Lena's torso.

"I can't have you following me especially when Winn can see you too! He'll ask questions" Lena turned back around and straightened her stance. She was taken aback by how close Kara was standing next to her. The woman figured she had to teach the angel that this wasn't normal behavior for humans.

"Oh right, so you want us to be like secret friends?" 

"Yes exactly!" Lena exclaimed. She fumbled with her belongings before successfully unlocking the restroom door, unaware of the fact that Kara was still trailing her.

When Lena spotted Winn, she instantly opened her mouth to explain why she had taken so long but automatically shut her mouth by the way Winn was staring at her. The man was caught looking behind the woman very bewildered. Lena caught on fast that the man had not been looking at her but directly behind her. She slowly twisted her head, dreading the worst, and what she discovered next had, of course, answered her concerns.

_Kara!_

"I thought I asked you to disappear?" Lena hissed back at the angel. She was doing her best to not let Winn see the frustration brewing inside of her.

"Oh, I hadn't realized that you meant now, how silly of me" Kara procured a half smile and if it were any other occasion Lena would have found it adorable.

"So who's your new friend Lena?" Winn asked with a hint of confusion and concern.

"She's not my f-"

"We're girlfriends" Kara answered delightedly, causing both Lena and Winn raise their eyebrows. The pair were both stumped for words. The angel's response was so unexpected that it made Lena's cheeks transform into a deep colorful shade of red.

"Hold up you two are what now?" Winn folded his arms, needing some sort of explanation quickly.

"I apologize, Winn, English is not her first language. Excuse us please" Lena pulled Kara away from Winn's sight, making sure it was now just the two of them.

"She speaks it fine to me" Lena overheard Winn call out to the girls.

"Whatever it is you're doing you need to stop now!" Lena's eyes were burning.

"What did I say that was wrong?" 

"You need to go back to being invisible or wherever it is you go when you are not here"

"That's impossible, I'm always here. I need to be here to protect you of course"

"What does that even mean?" Lena huffed. The woman had shoved Kara back into the corner of the cinema, making sure no one could see or hear them.

"It won't work" Kara responded calmly.

"What do you mean it won't work? You're an angel aren't you?" Huffed the CEO.

"It's a bit more complicated than that"

"You're complicated!"

"Why thank you" Kara smirked again.

"Lena? Are you okay?" Both Lena and Kara stepped out from there hiding spot and soon after noticed how Winn's eyes showed fear.

"Are you okay Winn?" Lena heard a crack and soon after felt a cold metal gun being pressed against the back of her head. "Oh God"

"Don't move or speak" A stranger whispered next to Lena's ear. A small gasp was all that followed after from the woman's lips.


	8. Revived

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the inconsistent updates. I hope for whoever is still reading this you're enjoying it :)

**"Are you okay Winn?" Lena heard a crack and soon after felt a cold metal gun being pressed against the back of her head. "Oh God"**

**"Don't move or speak" A stranger whispered besides Lena's ear causing the woman to gasp.**

 

"Lena!"

"It would be wise for your boyfriend to shut the fuck up" The voice was unusually deep as though the person was forcing a deeper sound from his diaphragm. The man's face was covered by his black hoodie along with a gun he clutched tightly, hidden out of sight from prying eyes. It may have looked more suspicious during the day, but as it was now approaching the evening, it had only seemed natural that the man would need to the hoodie to cover the crisp chill enveloping National City.

The roaring of engines continued by unaware of the danger lingering along the corner of National City's Arcade. From the perspective of the drivers and the few pedestrians on the sidewalk, it appeared as though the man and his girlfriend were being charmed by an old friend they hadn't seen in a while. The grin illuminating from the strangers features caused the hairs to prickle up to the sky on the back of Winn's neck. He could only watch helplessly from afar as Lena was being held against her will.

The only sound that was being emitted was the distorted breathing from Lena's mouth.

"What do you want? My money? Take it!"

"Lena, don't give him anything!" Winn exclaimed more heroic than he felt.

"This is the last warning for your boyfriend to be quiet or it's obvious what will happen next!" Lena felt the gun slightly twitch against the back of her head and didn't want to take another chance of speaking out of turn again, especially for Winn's sake. Her heart was racing, she knew she had run out of options: her money was all she had left in her life to offer the man.

For a moment it felt that Lena was in the process of taking her final breath -

"Good thing I am not Lena's boyfriend then"

In a flash, the man's black hoodie swooshed over his face and the shock from the unexpected motion caused Winn to leap backward. His eyes widened with surprise then transformed to confusion just as quickly.

"But, you-you're just a kid!"

The boy's eyes were now widened in alarm from his sudden exposure.

"How in the hell?"

With a slight wave of her fingers, Kara managed to repel the gun away from the boy's hands effortlessly. The gust of wind the angel projected was strong enough to topple the boy onto the pavement.

"Just to clarify, I am actually from heaven, though the other place you mentioned is somewhere you may be sent to if you keep this up." Kara waved her hands up in the air, one higher than the other to give the boy his options, "Capiche coolio or Bob?" Kara tilted her head, attempting to read the black of the boy's hoodie.

"You're batshit crazy" The confused boy attempted to gain control of his gun again - but Kara was prepared this time, and with another flick of her wrist the gun disapparated into thin air.

"Holy F-"

"Uh uh, language child. Your momma didn't raise no fool. Oh, and because I'm a nice angel, not like my sister who is the tough one, I'll give you 5 seconds to leave and go back home. Oh and remember Bob, tell your mom you will try to do better and also please let your sister Sofia know that you promise to watch her act in her play tomorrow. I'm sure she misses you deeply."

The boy's jaw fell to the floor. He shook his head still struggling to believe what he was hearing. Soon after realizing he had only five seconds now to disappear from Kara's sight he instantly nodded in response to Kara's request at the same time struggling to get back up and sprint back into the darkness.

"Run Simba and never return!"

Lena raised one of her eyebrows as she watched Kara fail to remain intimidating.

The angel couldn't help but smile, as this was something she knew she had done well. By completing her duties of protecting Lena and very successfully, Kara wondered if her challenge bestowed upon her was too easy or she may just be improving with her skills.

One thing the angel knew for certain was that her confidence levels boosted by the way Lena was looking back at her in awe. Unbeknownst to the angel, her cheeks were slowly transforming into a deep crimson. Once Kara realized what was happening it was too late, the warmth that enveloped her made the angel panic, knowing all too well this was another human experience, it scared her beyond reason.

Kara quickly removed eye contact from Lena in order to break the strange connection she shared with the human. As soon as Kara turned her head she spotted a distressed Winn and watched just in time to see him fall to the ground.

Lena tried her best to adjust herself to the chills overtaking her whole body from Kara's reaction that she hadn't noticed Winn had fainted. She was still wondering if the angel could feel that same tingling sensation radiating inside her body.

**_National City Hospital 8:03 PM_ **

"How much longer?"

"Hold still Winn you have a large bump on your head from your fall"

"And you're certain the man got scared, thinking he saw a cop and that is why he barged into me? - because I don't reme-"

"Yes, that's exactly what happened. You were so brave Winn, my hero, you saved my life" Lena began blowing a cool gust of air directly onto Winn's forehead and it was automatically driving Kara insane.

The three of them were now occupying the seats inside the waiting room of National City Hospital. Kara was seated in the chair directly across from Lena and  was rolling her eyes from the way Lena was fussing all over Winn.

Why did Lena care so much for this man? Kara couldn't fathom it, the angel was the brave one, not him.

"I think he will be fine. I've made sure to check for any other injuries" Kara mentioned while flicking through one of the old magazines. Lena took the moment as her opportunity to kiss Winn's cheek making the man blush in response to her sudden affection.

"Because we all know you're a very tough man". The angel's arms were folded tightly against her chest while watching Lena continue to fondle over the man in front of her purposely choosing to ignore her.

Kara was uncertain why this action between the pair was bothering her so much. Maybe, it was because she had expected more gratitude from Winn and Lena and how she saved their lives. It was _definitely_ not because she was jealous. Kara's eyes were now zoomed onto Lena's rosy lips and how soft they were. The angel then made the mistake of shifting her view onto Winn which made her eyebrows scrunch up so hard that a lined dimple had formed in the middle of Kara's forehead.

"Uh is she Okay?" Winn was starting to become uneasy by how intense Kara was staring at him.

”Mr Schott?” A new voice had entered the room.

When Lena noticed Kara's reaction she glared back at her, catching the angel off guard.

"Mr. Schott?" The voice said with more persistence and Winn has to shake his head as he had to force himself to look away from Kara.  
  
"Yes oh right that’s me" Winn chuckled nervously in response to the lady for his delayed reaction. He made the mistake of looking at Kara one last time as she instantly raised one of her eyebrows again at the man as if it were an unspoken warning between them.

The receptionist had cut Lena off from whatever she was about to say next which was very fortunate for Kara.

As the lady motioned for Winn and without hesitation he held out his hand for Lena to take it and accompany him. They both slowly walked past a disgruntled Kara and it was now Lena's turn to smirk down at the childlike angel.

"There are toys for you to play with while you wait for us"

"Cute" Lena softly giggled to herself by Kara's displeased tone while she still had one hand attached to Winn.  
  
"Jokes on you I like toys" Kara mumbled to herself. Once Lena and Winn had left to another room she sighed.  
  
_Why hasn't Maggie appeared yet? or Mon-El? She had completed her mission why was she still on Earth?  
_

Time on Earth went by so slowly and Kara had enough. She wasn't going to wait around any longer. As Kara began to walk out of the waiting room, everything suddenly transformed before her eyes m until all she saw was white then soon after she noticed a man was standing in the middle of the white space with his back towards her.

"Mon-El, surprise surprise, to see you here. Here to catch up on the good ol' days?"

"No time for games Kara, we need to talk" The way Mon-El spoke had sent chills towards Kara making the angel second guess her next words.

Kara assumed by the angel's tone that her mission was still not yet completed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any feedback good or bad would be great :)


End file.
